Astuto
Astuto is a character featured in Season 3 of The Lion Guard. She is a female fox that Beshte encounters alongside the other tundra animals. Role in the series ''Poa the Destroyer Astuto first appears when Beshte approaches her as she retreats, as the hippo stomps over her den thinking she agrees with what Pinguino said as she thinks Beshte is a monster to the animals. She later appears after calmly talking to a butterfly not afraid of him where she still refuses to talk to him. However, after Beshte saves Pinguino and the other animals apologizes to Beshte for being rude to him, Astuto cheers on with the other tundra animals for saving Pinguino's life. Long Live the Queen Astuto is one of the animals outside the Tree of Life who is sad that Queen Janna is dying. When Janna completes her Circle of Life, Makini announces that Janna has already completed her life to which Astuto and the other animals outside mourn for her passing and as a tradition, all the animals are gathered at the Willows for a funeral. During the funeral, Astuto is one of the animals who attends Janna's funeral as all the animals who were friends with Janna shared gave condolences about her. She later appears during the coronation of Rani as the new queen of the Tree of Life along with the animals who are happy that the Tree of Life now has a new queen to protect the Tree. Triumph of the Roar Astuto is one of the victims being attacked by Makucha's army when they bring reinforcements as the army attacks the Tree of Life. After mastering the power of the roar, Kion uses it to save Astuto and her fox leash from being defeated by Smun, his porcupines, and Mama Binturong. Journey to the Pride Lands Astuto only appears during the musical number "Of the Same Pride". Here, Rani and Kion save one of her fox kits stuck in a pit due to a tree fallen on it as Rani reunites the kit to her mother. Relationships Friends/Acquaintances Beshte Astuto at first was afraid of Beshte, thinking the hippo is a destructive monster. However, she and the other animals apologize for Beshte as a misunderstanding after saving Pinguino. Rani and the Night Pride Astuto and the other animals of the Tree of Life are in good conditions with Rani and the Night Pride since she and the other animals respect the Circle of Life. Janna Astuto is in good conditions with Queen Janna. She and the other animals become shocked upon hearing the sad news of Janna completing her Circle of Life. Kion Astuto is in good terms with Kion since he helped save her from being eaten by the predators in Makucha's army. He and Rani also helped saved one of Astuto's fox kits trapped in a pit due to a fallen tree blocking it. Enemies Makucha's Army Astuto and all the other members of Makucha's army are enemies since they tried to kill her, but Kion saved her using the Roar of the Elders to save her and the other animals attacked by Makucha's army. Trivia *Astuto is based on a Darwin's fox (''Lycalopex fulvipes). *"Astuto" means "cunning" in Spanish. External links *Astuto on Lion King Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Parents